


Someone's Gonna Light You Up - Kise Ryōta|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, xReader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, XReader, kisexreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kise Ryōta X Reader</b><br/>Rating: PG18 for sex, sexual themes & nudity<br/>Length: Medium<br/>Word count: 4522<br/>Theme: Back to school<br/>Original version: Right here. Alternative version on DeviantArt http://heartshackles.deviantart.com/art/Someone-s-Gonna-Light-You-Up-Kise-Ryouta-You-482924167<br/>Title translation: N/A<br/>Writer is not a native English speaker, grammatical errors may occur!</p><p>I always appreciate constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! If you spot a typing error, I would be happy to know about it.</p><p>Text © Me<br/>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gonna Light You Up - Kise Ryōta|You

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Kuroko no Basuke fiction. I'd like to know what you think! I may be more responsive to comments on DeviantArt. It's been long since I've written content like this or anything at all, please be gentle with me! And enjoy yourself a nice piece of Kise! This fiction is a small shoutout to a personal friend of mine, to cheer her up.
> 
> ©Scarlet 2014  
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Someone's Gonna Light You Up - Kise Ryōta|You**  
  
It was a beautiful, chilly morning. You breathed in deep and smelled the fresh air. Your third year in Kaijō High was starting today. Casually, you walked through the familiar gates to school. Only one more year and you were home free. You smiled to yourself appreciatively and kept walking. There were a lot of students crowded around the courtyard, along with the infamous Kise Ryōta. He was tall, blonde and played basketball with a lot of success in Kaijō High's team. He was a member of the Generation of Miracles. His eyelashes were long - enough to make any girl jealous. Not to mention those amber eyes he had. As per usual, he was surrounded by girls asking him questions and pestering him for dates. His final year had started busy.  
  
"Girls, girls," Kise tried to calm them. "I should get to class."  
  
He flashed them his signature smile, causing the most hardcore fans to faint in their friends' arms. You scoffed at the sight and kept walking. Your pace instinctively became faster when you were passing the tall blonde.  
  
"Heyy~! ____cchi," he addressed you in his own familiar way with a loud tone.  
  
You stopped dead on your tracks. He wasn't supposed to notice you. You turned around to see him leave his fans and approach you, provoking some sour faces on the freshman girls swarming him.  
  
"Did you not see me from all the fans?" he asked casually. "Hey, you didn't go swimming with me!"  
  
"I... didn't have time," you lied, causing Kise to pull a pouting face.  
  
"You promised me before we went our ways last semester!" he almost cried. "You didn't even answer my calls, my feelings are so hurt, ____cchi!"  
  
His _feelings_. His feelings? He could so casually bring up the subject of his feelings. Kise always had girls all over him, how could he even begin to pretend he was upset about a half hearted promise you made just to get him off you. And more importantly his loyal harpies.  
  
"Kise-kun," you begun with a sigh. "It doesn't matter now. The break's over, it's no use dwelling on it."  
  
"Ah, always so wise and beautiful!" Kise chirped. "Walk with me?"  
  
Your legs started moving on their own as the blonde started his stride to class. Although, you found his personality unbearable. He was so impossibly cheerful and optimistic.  
  
"____cchi!" Kise suddenly cried out.  
  
You were startled by his sudden lash out. You stumbled a few steps backwards and he turned to face you.  
  
"Say, lets go swim today!"  
  
"...The water's cold, idiot," you retorted.  
  
"Is that so? Well, we could swim in my bath tub!" he thought it out.  
  
Kise slapped his fist on his palm obviously thrilled about his idea. You on the other hand - looked at him petrified. How stupid was this Kise Ryōta? How on earth did he earn a spot in Teikō's basketball team and the Generation of Miracles?  
  
"...No," you bluntly answered him, resuming your walk towards your first class of the semester.  
  
"But ____cchi!" he painfully whined after you. "You'll ruin my life!"  
  
There he was again, exaggerating his feelings. Your palm rose over your face to brush over it in frustration.  
  
"Kise," you begun murderously and disregarding any formality. "Can you not understand, that we are not friends? Stop calling me with your stupid nicknames!"  
  
"____cchi..." he blinked his amber eyes awkwardly.  
  
"I said stop calling me that!" with that you stormed off to your class, leaving Kise behind.  
  
"You need to lighten up..." he scratched his scalp with a worried face.  
  
Later in the afternoon, you tried your hardest to avoid the blonde. You pretended not to see him, used his fans to circle around him and more importantly, ignored his phone calls. You wondered how did he even get your phone number in the first place, since it hadn't been you that gave it to him last year. The last lessons came to an end and you hurried away from school. Your first day had proved more painful than you had expected when you got up from bed this morning.  
  
"____cchi!" you heard the pestering, cheerful voice behind you. "Hurry! Lets go!"  
  
Before you opened your mouth in protest, Kise grabbed your arm and kept sprinting forwards with you. He led you away from the school in total confusion.  
  
"What's the big deal Kise?!" you growled at him completely out of breath when he finally stopped.  
  
"I just wanted to steal you away, ____cchi!" he smiled at you, considerably less fatigued than you.  
  
You looked at your surroundings awkwardly, you were standing by the river you passed every day on your way to school and the grocery store. Your brow rose in shocker as you came to realise what he was going to do, but it was too late.  
  
Splash.  
  
Kise had pushed you into the river bank and gracefully grabbed your school bag in the process to prevent it from being soaked with your belongings. You stood up on the shallow bank and gasped for air in the ice cold water.  
  
"KISE!" your voice boomed with rage as he looked at you, completely happy with himself.  
  
His face beamed when he took his shoes off and jumped in with you. Water soaked you again when his feet connected with the water. A moment later you saw his face twist uncomfortably.  
  
"You never told me it was this cold!" he moaned and turned to you.  
  
"I did, just this morning! You idiot!"  
  
You stopped your yelling when you saw Kise frozen and staring at you with his eyes wide. You raised your brow at him curiously, wondering what got him so quiet all of a sudden. It took you only a few seconds to realise your white uniform shirt had become wet and perfectly see-through.  
  
"S-stop staring dumb ass!" you screamed with a mad blush covering your cheeks.  
  
In a desperate attempt to cover yourself with your arms you realised it wasn't much use. Kise looked momentarily very sorry, but couldn't help staring furthermore. Suddenly, he sneezed. A tense silence floated between the two of you.  
  
"Kise, you absolute idiot!" you finally snapped and climbed up from the river, ignoring the state of your clothes.  
  
Kise blushed madly when he saw your bra color and other things he wasn't supposed to see. He also climbed up from the river - the cold was getting to him.  
  
"Hey, hey, ____cchi, don't tell me you're heading home like that!" he panicked when he realised you picked up your bag and started walking.  
  
"I just want to go home," you prickly said. "Never talk to me again, Kise."  
  
"Wait!" he picked up his school bag and rushed after you to grab your arm again.  
  
You didn't even turn to look at him. You couldn't anymore. This time he had gone too far with his pestering behavior. Before protesting furthermore, you felt a warm piece of clothing drop on your shoulders. It was Kise's grey jacket.  
  
"You're the only girl that doesn't pay attention to me," he phrased silently. "It's disturbing, weird. ____cchi, do you hate me?"  
  
The question caught you off guard. Hate? Did you hate this young man? The more you tried to give it any thought, the more unsure you became of the answer. Your flow of thought was interrupted by a warm, firm Kise pressing against your back. You shook your head slowly and tensely, still shivering from the cold.  
  
"Do you?" he asked again, wanting an answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really, ____cchi?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that," you spat.  
  
"But why, ____cchi?" he demanded.  
  
"Because," you begun uncertainly. "It makes us too familiar."  
  
"We are familiar!" he sang out, squeezing you.  
  
"Could you let go of me?" you asked, feeling uncomfortable in his embrace.  
  
"Never."  
  
You turned your head a little towards him only to witness him let go of you and grasp your arm again.  
  
"And now I'm taking you home, ____cchi!"  
  
Was it just you, or did he seem serious for just a small moment? This time you gave in to his will and walked with him as he led you away again. Shortly you reached a grand apartment building, still marching on in complete and infuriating silence. It was very nerve wrecking when he was quiet. That was unnatural behavior for him.  
  
"Here we are!" Kise finally mouthed, took you upstairs and to a door he turned open with a key.  
  
The door opened and revealed a neat apartment with a few closed doors down the hall, a living room with a coffee table featuring Zunon Boy magazines with himself on the cover, a karaoke set close to the TV and a comfortable looking, beige sofa. His kitchen extended further with a similar color theme and a pungent smell of onion floated around. You helped yourself in and took off your wet shoes and left your bag next to them. Overall, Kise's decor looked rather simple with a few splashes of color here and there. He had dark blue pillows on his couch, a plant pot in the furthest corner, a couple of posters on the walls and a cream colored carpet. His basketball uniform was chucked on the sofa's edge and there was a radio sitting on the kitchen counter along with some kitchen appliances. There was a balcony door on the left of his living space.  
  
"We should get rid of these wet clothes," Kise remarked and pulled on his wet shirt.  
  
You hadn't noticed before, but just as your uniform shirt was wet and see-though, so was his. Without his grey jacket to cover up, his shirt was glued on his toned body and his wet hair fell on his face sexily. His stomach was so flat and ripe with muscle you thought your fist would bounce back if you tried to hit him. His arms were well toned and you saw even the tiniest muscles move with every pull he made on his shirt. Then he started undoing the buttons on his shirt. You blushed a little bit and looked away again.  
  
"Ehh, you will get a cold if you stay in those clothes, ____cchi!" he whined with another one of his pouting faces.  
  
"I have no spares," you shot back at him with a sneeze.  
  
"I might have my sister's clothes around, it's been a long time since she visited so I wouldn't count on that..." he pondered.  
  
He looked at you for a moment and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"She isn't as shapely as you, though," he mumbled. "She only weights 45kg... she's a model carcass! Ah wait, now I sound just like Aominecchi..."  
  
Your face twisted at his words and you pulled his jacket closer to you. He was so openly staring at you and judging your appearance. You saw Kise's shirt fly on the floor before you and he went in from one of the doors. He returned shortly with a shirt.  
  
"Wear this," he said almost apologetically and tossed it to you.  
  
You sighed and looked at him. He was still staring.  
  
"How am I supposed to change with you looking at me, Kise?" you asked him rudely.  
  
"Ahh, sorry! ____cchi!" Kise turned his back on you, but you wouldn't have it.  
  
"Can I use the shower?" you asked him instead.  
  
"Ehm, yes, you can use my towel," he scratched his head, pointing at another door.  
  
Without further discussion you entered the bathroom and discarded your wet clothes. Your skin was cold and for a moment the shower's water only stung nastily and made your skin red. When you stated yourself warm enough, you turned off the shower and looked over the towels. A hand towel and a bigger towel. Kise had said to use his towel, but couldn't he just get you a clean one? You timidly grabbed the yellow towel from the rack and begun drying yourself. While drying your face your thoughts wandered off to Kise. The towel smelled so manly, like Kise.  
  
"Idiot!" you scolded yourself and resumed rubbing yourself dry.  
  
Once done, you slipped on the shirt Kise gave you. It looked like an awkward night gown on you. A sleeveless, grey top with blue trims that reached your knees. Going through your own, soaking wet clothing, you deemed wearing your underwear would just make you catch an unwanted cold. You exited the bathroom and noticed the water pond was gone from the hallway.  
  
"Kise?" you called out.  
  
" _Yees_?" he called back to you.  
  
You walked over to the living room and towards the kitchen where his voice came from. You stared at him, standing there half naked with his muscular frame and making nothing of it.  
  
"Do you have any tea?" you asked tensely and avoiding his form.  
  
He sneezed and pointed out to a water boiler.  
  
"Could you make it yourself? I think I should use the shower too..." he said and shuffled a cupboard for some tea bags. "Green is okay, ____cchi?"  
  
Green tea was actually your favorite. But you could never admit it to Kise that you had a similar taste in something.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Kise flashed you his signature smile and left for the shower. Meanwhile you put it upon you to make both of you tea. You weren't sure how you suddenly got considerate, but he had lent you his shower and clothes. It couldn't hurt to do something for him, however little it was.  
  
"You're so strange, Kise," you mumbled to yourself with a sour face, listening to the shower going.  
  
Then, you started wondering what he looked like completely naked. Your face felt a little warm when you thought about his muscles, his legs must have been as well toned as his arms. Your mind wandered to his previously seen wet hair, his smell on the towel, his...  
  
"____cchi!" you heard a sudden cry from the bathroom door.  
  
There stood Kise, with a towel around him. Your face lit up in flames when you caught a good look at him.  
  
"Kise! Why aren't you dressed!" you roared and covered your eyes with your hand.  
  
"I- well," he actually had to think on it. "I usually don't get dressed straight away when I shower at home, so... I forgot!"  
  
You felt like your face was melting and Kise was now blushing a little too. He really hadn't thought about it, but just acted by an old habit. Out of a sudden, Kise closed the distance between you, him and the living room. He stood in front of you, examining you. His blush intensified.  
  
"____cchi, you know..." he started timidly, unusually for his self. "The clothes you left in the bathroom... I... I couldn't help but stare again."  
  
You stared at him absolutely dumbfounded. He had actually fiddled with your wet clothes. No wonder he was looking so flushed. Wait. If he saw all of your clothes - he knew you were butt naked aside from his shirt.  
  
"I... I want you now," he finished with his blush reaching its peak.  
  
"What?" you mouthed in surprise.  
  
"Don't you?" he asked for reassuration.  
  
"I..."  
  
Kise moved even closer to you, so close that his skin touched you again. He kept backing you into the only empty wall in the small kitchen space. Now that you were comfortably trapped between the wall and his warm, damp, naked body, he spoke up again.  
  
"If you say no, I'll stop," he whispered to you.  
  
You couldn't utter a word to him. Shocker had you speechless and unable to move. His hands caressed your sides and the bulge under his towel pressed against your belly. He lowered his head to bite on your ear, causing you to utter a few muffled words.  
  
" _No_..."  
  
"Hmm?" Kise raised his head again.  
  
"I won't say no..."  
  
Kise's face broke into a smile. A genuine smile, very unlike the one he showcased to his fans. With that notion, you felt his mouth on your ear again. This time a lot more eager. He bit and licked your earlobe, causing your face to redden further. You whined silently and he only chuckled at your reaction. His large hands traveled along your sides again, lifting up the hem of his loaned shirt. You shivered when his cold palms slid up your naked sides and back down. Up again, down one more time.  
  
"____cchi..." he cried in your ear. "I can't handle myself for very long."  
  
You smiled at him softly and entangled your fingers in his soft, blonde hair. You pulled him down to your lips to kiss you - which at first surprised him. It didn't take long for him to relax and push you on to the wall more readily, sucking on your tongue and playing with your lower lip. With his attention elsewhere, he forgot about his slowly dropping towel. It fell on the floor with a soft thud. You broke the kiss and stared at the towel on the floor, but your eyes were averted to his lower body. His manhood greeted you in its glory, inviting you to play with it.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kise breathed huskily.  
  
"No..." you managed to stutter.  
  
Prior to Kise's next move, you decided to make yours instead. You raised your hand and placed it softly on his erection, provoking a shiver from him. With the shyness gone almost entirely your next move was much more confident. Your fingers toyed with the head of his hardness playfully. Kise grumbled impatiently and you decided to take your hand and stroke his whole length.  
  
"A-ah," Kise cried out from the sudden change of pace. "____cchi... you're making me go crazy!"  
  
Kise had no patience left whatsoever. You felt your body get picked up and lifted on top of the kitchen counter. The cold of the counter coming in contact with your skin made you shiver slightly, but the coldness was short lived. Kise's body was on you, it felt to you like he was burning. He kissed your neck hungrily and fondled your breasts with both of his large palms. His long, slender fingers felt fantastic. His thumbs rubbed on your nipples, making them rock hard. This seemed to amuse the blonde man, stirring a grin on his pretty model face. All of a sudden his actions came to a halt.  
  
"You want me, don't you, ____cchi?" he joyfully retorted.  
  
You were still short with words and strengthless to deny him. If you answered his question no, it would've been the worst lie you had ever conjured in your life. You felt your thighs getting a little wet - your arousal was certain. Kise seemed to know this despite asking his question.  
  
"Tell me," he sunnily said to you while desperately trying to contain his own excitement.  
  
Even free of touch his erection was standing up proudly. You could only nod as a response to him, but it seemed to be enough for him. His lips attacked your neck again, this time proceeding down to your breast and gently biting your hard nipple through the shirt.  
  
"You won't need this any longer..." he whispered to your chest.  
  
He pulled the grey shirt he had just moments ago given to you up from the hem and off you entirely. He carelessly dropped it on the floor and admired your body with his eyes.  
  
"Kise..." you looked away with a blush when you felt his eyes devour you.  
  
"Ryōta," he corrected you at this point.  
  
Kise's hands traveled up your thighs to your waist and fondled your skin all the way. You couldn't help but look away again when his fingers fiddled with your inner thighs. He giggled softly and suddenly entered a finger inside you. You gasped, tensed and relaxed. After he felt your body loosen up again, his finger started moving up and down slowly. Too slowly.  
  
"You're so wet," he sung. "It's going to be fun..."  
  
Your face reddened considerably at his words. It certainly was not his first time, he really knew what he was doing with his finger. His finger was tickling your g-spot with ease, a feat in which you had trouble doing on your own because your fingers were too short for the job. You huffed and moaned softly, exciting Kise. Another finger made its way inside you only making you even more soaking than you already were.  
  
"Haah," you breathed. "Ryōta!"  
  
You were a little upset from his teasing. Your body was begging for him already, yet he somehow had the patience to pull these moves. His fingers were still terribly slow and you were having enough of the pace. You reached for his erection again, fondling it and starting to stroke it fast. Kise's face turned upside down with a slight frown.  
  
"____cchi - mmh, more," he whined to you.  
  
Your insides turned and butterflies circled in your stomach when you saw his face crying out to you in pleasure. His legs were trembling and his fingers froze on their track. You smirked, satisfied with yourself.  
  
"A-haa-ah," Kise moaned pitifully under your touch.  
  
His fingers exited and he took a tight hold of your legs. He tugged you towards the ledge of the counter - releasing his leaking manhood in the process. You almost lost your balance and regained it with one of your hands resting on the counter behind you. You stared at Kise's face, his eyes were fired up with lust. Not saying anything more, Kise placed the tip of his hard on at your wet entrance. You felt a tingle and a terrible need for him. You wanted him to do you right now. Almost on cue he thrust in and begun to slowly fuck you. Your mind was blown and all thoughts swept away instantly. Kise seemed to have nothing going on in his mind either - he picked up his speed fast. Whether or not you felt pain you didn't know. For now there was only pleasure with each move of his hip.  
  
"M-more!" you cried out to him.  
  
You thought yourself pathetic and embarrassing for saying such things aloud, but Kise seemed to think nothing of the sort.  
  
"____cchi!" he only spoke your name in response.  
  
Kise increased his speed even more. He pounded you on the kitchen counter and some times you felt he was going to knock you straight to the other side and on to the floor. That didn't happen though - he held on to your legs tightly as he went. What was being knocked out of you however was your sense of reality. Your mind was hazy and only Kise's warm body, his breath and his member inside you mattered right now. Some drool hung on your cheek as you got closer to your limit with each of Kise's movements.  
  
"R-ryōta," you shouted under your breath. "Fuck me!"  
  
No objections from Kise were heard. You thought you saw a tiny look of amazement on his face. He managed to pump up the pace a little more, causing you to violently cum on him and scream at the top of your lungs in pleasure. Your inner walls grabbed on to him like a vice grip causing his speed to slow down a little from the sudden lack of space. Soon after he came with a loud, sweet groan himself. Kise tried to get some air in his lungs. He had drilled you like a wild animal just now. His legs were about to give out, you saw that much. Your thoughts were yet to clear out. Kise slumped against your body, still inside you. He was trying to keep his full weight off you by leaning on his arms.  
  
"That... was... amazing!" he managed to huff dreamily.  
  
You gave him no response, you felt like your throat was too sore for speaking. You instead stroked his sweaty hair appreciatively. You knew for sure if you tried to stand up right now your legs wouldn't hold you. Kise and you stayed like that for a few minutes to recover a little bit, after which he picked you up and dragged you in the shower.  
  
Kise rubbed your skin with a sponge distantly. His eyes looked at you, yet he was somewhere else. You sat down on the shower floor with him, the warm water continuously spraying the both of you.  
  
"Ryōta?" you asked him very exhausted.  
  
"Hm?" he looked in your eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" you inquired him worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," he answered with a weak smile. "I'm just... done in."  
  
You laughed a little at his honest statement. It was true. Both of you were tired.  
  
"____cchi?" he called you sweetly. "Stay with me? For the night?"  
  
"I..." you wondered about the sudden invitation. "Yes, I will."  
  
Your legs didn't feel like they'd want to carry you home. Perhaps staying was a good idea.  
  
"I said I'd never let you go," he smiled to you.  
  
"You also said we could swim in your bath tub."  
  
"Heh, I lied. I don't have a bath tub," he grinned.  
  
"Yes, I can see that, idiot!" you smirked back at him, splashing some water on his eyes.  
  
"Aw, you're so mean ____cchi!"  
  
When the sun went down, you were still with Kise. You two sat cuddled on his beige couch, comfortably watching a movie. You had ordered some pizza earlier, neither of you had felt like cooking a thing. You weren't a bad cook, but your strength had left you earlier. Your school uniform was neatly set to dry in the balcony and you were wearing Kise's shirt again.  
  
"Ryōta?" you asked for Kise's attention.  
  
"Yes, ____cchi?"  
  
"I'm tired," you stated.  
  
"Lets go to bed," he smiled to you, squeezing you tighter against his side and kissing you on the forehead.  
  
You turned off the TV and wiggled free from his hold and escaped into his bedroom. You jumped on his large bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Comfortable?" Kise asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yes," you replied with a happy sigh, keeping your eyes on the dark ceiling.  
  
Soon Kise walked over to you, staring down at you from above. You couldn't clearly see his expression in the dark. He climbed on the bed, straddling you playfully.  
  
"I'm too tired," you whined at his intention.  
  
"I know, I'm just kidding," he said as he leaned in to kiss you passionately.  
  
He then removed himself from on top of you and tucked himself in, nuzzling against one of his pillows. You joined him, placing yourself as close to his warm body as possible. He ran his fingers through your hair idly.  
  
" _I like you_ ," he mumbled as silently as a passing wind.  
  
"Hmm?" you confusedly turned your head towards him.  
  
It turned out Kise had fallen asleep after saying what he did. You smiled widely at his beautiful, sleeping face and turned again to fall asleep yourself. You slept through the whole night peacefully - too peacefully - since you both missed the alarm clock and ended up late from your second day at school in Kaijō High.  
  
  
©Scarlet 2014  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
